xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Face
Metal Face (黒いフェイス, Black Face) is the first primary antagonist and the first Faced Mechon introduced in Xenoblade Chronicles. He is the main reason Shulk begins the journey to the Bionis' head. Appearance Metal Face has a much more elegant appearance compared to most Mechon in the game. It has blades for fingers and most of its body appears almost skeletal. It also has a cannon mounted on its head. Finally, it has an "abdomen" that is actually the engine used to give Metal Face flight. Abilities Among its fighting abilities, Metal Face is capable of turning into a fighter jet and flying at extreme speeds, and is very agile in this form. It is shown his claw-like hands can slice through almost anything; he uses this ability to disable and destroy one of the Anti-Air Batteries defending Colony 9. Personality Metal Face is vicious and cruel. The only thing that it desires in life is to slice its prey to ribbons; however, it has a soft spot for causing anger in others, seen when it confronts Shulk for the second time. It is never made clear whether it has an appetite along the lines of Xord. It is also quite cunning but very cowardly; if it feels it is personally in danger, it will flee. Later in the game he reveals to want the Monado for himself. Story The Raid on Colony 9 Leading the raid against Colony 9, Metal Face is the one who kills Fiora—causing Shulk to mark Metal Face as his rival. Shulk's primary motivation throughout the first half of the game is to kill Metal Face once and for all. During the battle it is revealed that Metal Face is immune to the Monado's effects, making him an incredibly dangerous adversary. During this sequence he mocks Shulk with a wag of his finger. Metal Face also gravely wounds Colonel Vangarre in the assault. He eventually flees the raid, withdrawing his troops. Metal Face is mentioned later by Xord as having "scarpered". As Xord continues his efforts against the Monado's wielder, Shulk, Metal Face is repaired from his earlier battle and now has a voice and working mouth. Ambush outside Colony 6 After Xord's explosion and the brief lift ride to the surface, Metal Face immediately attacks with an army of Xord Replicas and Mechon Models M64X and M53X. Just as things look grim for the party, Dunban and Dickson appear to fight off Metal Face's army. During the scarper Metal Face taunts the fighters, telling them the Monado does not work for a "bunch of losers" and how much he enjoyed Fiora's screams of pain. Just as he is about to strike the finishing blow, a strange bird appears and attacks him, allowing the Monado to cut into his limbs. Taking this as a sign to flee, Metal Face takes off, leaving a frustrated Shulk and Reyn. During a premonition, Shulk envisions facing Metal Face atop a huge tower (later revealed to be Prison Island), and winning the fight. This is what drives them to continue up Bionis. Showdown at Prison Island Metal Face appears with a new weapon with looks like a spear that can suck out Ether out of a life form (such as a Hom or a High Entia). When the group arrives at the top of Prison Island, Zanza allows Shulk to upgrade the Monado. As Zanza is allowing Shulk to upgrade the Monado, Metal Face throws the spear which pierces Zanza in the chest, killing him. He also kills Sorean while he was protecting Melia. Just before Zanza dies, he tells Shulk that the process is complete and Shulk transforms the Monado into the Monado II. Using it, he fights Metal Face. After the battle, Shulk manages to cut off Metal Face's left arm. As he is about to finish Metal Face off, Silver Face (Face Nemesis) protects Metal Face and it is shown that Fiora is still alive. Silver Face/Face Nemesis flies off and Metal Face follows with the Mass-Produced Faces. At one point during the showdown, Metal Face hints at Dunban his identity through an attack with his claws, which Mumkhar also used. The shock on Dunban's face confirms he recognises this, but does not believe it could be his old friend. The moment is not mentioned afterwards. Valak Mountain When the group reaches near the end of Valak Mountain, Silver Face appears. As she is talking with the group, a laser shot hits the side of the Mechon and sends Silver Face crashing into a wall and knocking Fiora out. Metal Face is revealed to have fired the shot and the Mechon lands on top of Silver Face, telling Shulk to give him the Monado or he will kill her. At this point, Metal Face is revealed to be Mumkhar, an old colleague of Dunban's who ran off during the Battle of Sword Valley and was supposedly killed by Mechon. He emerges from his Mechon to claim the Monado, but is caught off guard by Melia and the group fights him. After the fight, Dunban and Mumkhar engage in an intense verbal and physical struggle, which culminates in Dunban managing to injure Mumkhar. Before they are able to finish him off, however, a golden Mechon appears to stop the fight and takes Fiora away, with Mumkhar in tow, while the group tries to chase after them. Sword Valley—The Final Battle As the group is trying to reach Galahad Fortress, Mumkhar appears and challenges them with eight Mass-Produced Faces (although strangely, only two Mass-Produced Faces and Mumkhar are present for the actual fight). After the fight, Dunban is just about to finish Mumkhar, but Shulk stops him, saying that he does not want to kill the Homs inside the Face Mechon. Hearing this, Dunban relents, but cuts off both of Metal Face's arms when Mumkhar attacks him from behind. He says that he disagrees with Shulk but is convinced with his words, telling Mumkhar that he does not have time to "play". Metal Face gets up and just tells them to die already. Shulk has a vision of a huge spear-like piece of rock falling and stabbing into Metal Face, thus killing Mumkhar. Shulk tells Mumkhar to stop but Mumkhar, consumed with frustration and hatred, is beyond listening, and fires his energy cannon at Dunban in one last effort to kill him. Shulk pushes Dunban out of the way and the shot hits a pillar on Galahad Fortress, shaking loose a spire from the structure, which falls and impales Metal Face, just as Shulk had foreseen. The force of the impact causes the platform they were fighting on to break off, with Mumkhar effectively nailed to it by the fallen spire, still alive and screaming as he falls into the abyss of the Great Sea. After Dunban takes a moment to lament Mumkhar's foolishness, the group then moves on into Galahad Fortress. The Fallen Arm In the Fallen Arm there is, between the Digits four and five, a Landmark named "Black Wreckage". It is the remains of the Metal Face, who was killed by an enormous and sharp piece of ceiling at Sword Valley. In the Fallen Arm there is the piece of ceiling too, and there we can see that it stuck exactly in the chest, where Mumkhar stayed, although he cannot be seen there. Near the remains, there is a Heart-to-Heart between Dunban and Melia. In this, Dunban says that he now hates Mumkhar, but he was an old friend, and Dunban cannot forget him. Stats Stats Legend: △ = 70% resistance; ▲ = 100% resistance unless certain conditions are met; ◇ = 70% resistance, but no resistance during chain attack; ◆ = 100% resistance, but no resistance during chain attack; ○ = no resistance; × = immune Arts ※1 This art will only be used on the second part of the battle with Metal Face at Colony 9 ※2 The first part of the battle will end after the time limit expires. The second part of the battle will end when Metal Face's health HP is 50% or less. Stats Legend: △ = 70% resistance; ▲ = 100% resistance unless certain conditions are met; ◇ = 70% resistance, but no resistance during chain attack; ◆ = 100% resistance, but no resistance during chain attack; ○ = no resistance; × = immune Arts Quotes * "Look at you, worthless without the Monado" * "Hope I'm not interrupting!" * "Pathetic! After all that talk, Xord was crushed by worthless maggots like you." * "Oh, I can talk alright. And I got a pretty good memory. 'Fiora! Get outta there! Get out!' Her screams were music to my ears, as my claws slid right through her soft flesh. Like a hot knife through butter!" * "The Monado? Heh. It's been a while!" * "Tell me. How does it feel to be such a pathetic hero?" * "Aw, does it hurt? I bet it does. It hurts because the Monado won't work for a bunch of losers like you!" * "What the... a Telethia?!" * "Enough of this! You got lucky, brat. Next time, your head is mine!" * "Weak! Weak and pathetic!" * "Now, now, let's all calm down. If I slip, I might mess up her hair." * "You always had to have the last word! Just DIE!!" * "No! No!! Not like this!!" * "GET OFF ME!!!" Gallery Metal face concept.jpg|Metal Face's concept art Metal face concept 2.jpg|Metal Face's concept art Metal face sketches.gif|Metal Face's sketches Metal face sketches 2.gif|Metal Face's sketches Metal Face artwork.jpg|Metal Face artwork Metal Face Colony 9.png|Metal Face during the raid on Colony 9 black Face Concept art.jpg|Concept art metal face.jpg Metal_Face_Colors_Art.png|Fan art File:Metal_Face.jpg|Metal Face Images (1).jpg|metal face at colony 9 External links *Metal Face Battle (Prison Island) - Level 35 Party Members, Topple-Daze-lock method *Encounter at the the raid on Colony 9 Video *Encounter at Valak Mountain Video *Final encounter at Sword Valley Video Category:Antagonists Category:Faced Mechon Category:Mechon Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pages with spoilers